singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexadecimal
Hexadecimal '''is a virus-turned sprite from the computer system Mainframe. She arrived on August '''8, 2011 and is currently nomadic. Age: Never ask a lady her age Origins: ReBoot App link: Here 'HMD: 'Here '''Played by: '''Natanya Setting ReBoot is set inside a computer, and thus everything there is very technological. There are three types of inhabitants: basic, simple 1's and 0's called binomes, the more complex, human-like sprites, and the viruses, who serve as villains. All characters have an icon, a small button-like item which serves as their personal identification and allows them to change clothing, as well as aids them in games. Outside of systems are two forms of cyber space, the Net which serves as a pathway between all systems, and the Web, a place filled with various deadly monsters and data storms. The Net, and a good number of individual systems are patrolled by the Guardians, sprites armed with special weapons called Keytools, all of which posses their own consciousnesses. They're trained to fight in games and deal with viruses, but despite this the entire Guardian collective is infected by a virus called Daemon who uses them to access and infect systems. The system much of the show takes place in is called Mainframe. The city is divided into six sectors: Baudway, Kits Sector, Floating Point Park, Beverly Hills, Wall Street, and Ghetty Prime, sometimes called G-Prime. In the center of the system is the Principal Office, a large domed white and gold building. It houses Mainframe's system operating core, manages all upgrades, and has on top a subsphere which can be accessed to create portals for travel to other systems. Phong, Mainframe's system administrator, lives here and in times of crisis it is used as a war base. Bob, a Guardian, Dot Matrix who is Mainframe's command.com, her little brother Enzo, and eventually a hacker named Mouse all work in the Principal Office as well, usually against threats, although Mouse originally enters first in Megabyte's employ. Surrounding the city is the deadly Energy Sea, and occasionally a tear may appear, which can cause great damage if not stabilized into a portal. Of Mainframe's sectors themselves, Baudway is the downtown entertainment area of Mainframe's downtown, with many restaurants and pleasure districts, including Dot's Diner where the character tend to gather to hang out in. Kits Sector is residential, with some parks of its own due to its location right beside Floating Point Park. On the other side of Floating Point Park is Beverly Hills, another residential area, but far more upscale and inhabited by wealthy binomes. Despite this, the sector has one of the largest nullified areas in Mainframe, and is full of nulls. Wall Street is the business sector of downtown Mainframe, filled with skyscrapers, and is where much of the system's data is processed and sent out to its proper function. Ghetty Prime is the industrial sector, and is under the control of Megabyte. He is the only other virus besides Hexadecimal to live in Mainframe, and is her brother, having arrived with her in the system. He took over G-Prime for its use in manufacturing much of the transport and weaponry he used to try and take over Mainframe. On the outer edge of the sector is a large building resembling a snake's head called Silicon Tor, which is where Megabyte resides and bases his operations out of. In contrast to much of Ghetty Prime, which is filled with utilitarian factories and warehouse with little colour, Silicon Tor is a noticeable structure, larger than the other buildings and coloured bright red and yellow. The city is constantly at the mercy of the User, who can send helpful upgrades into the system, or download Game Cubes. These large purple blocks will destroy the area they have landed on if the people caught inside fail to win the game. Games are fought by sprites and binomes who manage to get into the cube before it lands. System inhabitants trapped inside a game cube can use their icons to reboot into NPCs who can work together to delay and defeat the User, although often this is made difficult by the actual game sprites and other AI inside. If the User wins the game, then the area and its inhabitants it has landed on are wiped out. A sector that has been destroyed by a game is nullified and all those caught in the game's path become nulls, mindless energy draining slug-like creatures that come in a variety of colours. Mainframe also originally had an unnamed twin city, most of which was destroyed in an explosion and subsequently renamed to Lost Angles. It is a desolate, burned out place filled with rubble and difficult to navigate as it tends to transport intruders to where they started from or any other area at random. Lost Angles is connected to the main island by a gilded bridge off of Floating Point Park, and it is here that Hexadecimal lives. There are no other residents but the nulls that the twin city's inhabitants were turned into as a result of the disaster. Personality Hexadecimal and Megabyte were originally one supervirus named Gigabyte. He caused the explosion which created Lost Angles, and in turn was split into the two viruses by it. She is the one who inherited his transfinite power reserves and abilities. Unfortunately, the intelligence of their parent virus went to her brother. Hexadecimal is entirely insane, with a great deal of sheer raw power at her command that she uses to the sole purpose of creating as big a mess as she can, styling herself the Queen of Chaos, the opposite to her orderly twin. This isn't entirely bad; at her core she is a benign virus, with little interest in truly destroying anyone. After all, there would be no one left for her to use for entertainment if she killed them all. She fights with Megabyte more than anyone; as both viruses want to control the city according to the opposing preferences, she tends to shrug their constantly trying to destroy each other off as merely sibling rivalry. The two of them seem to bear each other a superficial affection, but it makes no difference to their constant attempts to use each other. Other than her brother, Hexdecimal seems to think little of the inhabitants of Mainframe save as subjects to her chaos. She can be very creative as evidenced by her hobbies, which include painting (in the form of taking control of the system Paint program and scribbling all over Mainframe) and baking cookies made of binomes. The two exception to her personal disinterest are Scuzzy, a small cat-like creature he keeps as a pet, and the system's guardian, Bob, with whom Hexadecimal is infatuated. While he's rarely spared the effects of her actions, she never allows anyone else to interfere with him. They conflict often as his job is to protect Mainframe from viral attacks, but despite this get along rather well and it's mostly this mess he makes of her life that prompts her interest in him. During her restoration and enslavement at Megabyte's hands, the mask she uses in place of a face is damaged, and that injury combined with the more deliberate harm leaves her sanity even further unbalanced than ever. She complies with any orders given with little emotion beyond amusement whenever things go wrong courtesy of Mainframe's defensive interference, and even takes her time in breaking free due to enjoying being held captive to a degree. When she does break free she destroys Silicon Tor as revenge, overloads the firewall, and escapes back to Lost Angles. As soon as Bob returns she brings him there to alleviate her boredom with Megabyte's unchanging rule. She still loves him, but that hardly kept her from turning on him in the first place and does nothing against her intention to kill him the moment he bores her. Now is when that Bob notices her broken mask and persuades her to let him look at it despite her unwillingness to let him near her. He manages to repair the crack and more, transforming her mask into a normal working face. With all he's done for her and having no one else about to threaten her, Hex drifts towards more sincerely romantic tendencies towards the Guardian, using her powers to help out in defending the system at his request to try and win him over. After being severely drained of energy during repelling Daemon's infected Guardian armada, her first experience in a game cube results in her being converted into a sprite with none of her power left save her control over nulls. All things considered, Hex takes the experience rather well. With her sanity stable for the first time, she calms down from unpredictably dangerous to merely playful and shows concern about the matter only in those first few moments when she discovers she can't help Bob out as effectively as before. With his own health less than perfect, the common ground of relative powerlessness leaves Hex with a great deal of time to get him alone, and she becomes rather seductive towards him, with varying degrees of success. For the first time she even takes an interest in other people, even going so far as to restore the mind of Dot & Enzo's father, who was among those nullified during the destruction of the twin city. After he turns out to have been a large part of the reason why Gigabyte was split into two, she begins to see him as a father of sorts herself. Following this, Hexadecimal grows fond of young Enzo and vice versa, although she and Dot continue to clash due as much to their rivaling attraction to Bob as to their personalities. Abilities & Weaknesses Hexadecimal has seemingly unlimited abilities; she can always use her powers to accomplish whatever random task she wishes and with transfinite power reserves as well, can do these things without it affecting her ability to function. She has control of the nulls that live around Mainframe, but even they have turned on her in the past whenever she becomes too great a threat to their home system. The masks she wears are both a power limiter of sorts and her weakness. If they are removed, she has no face beneath them and her power will begin to spill out of the uncovered hole. If the masks are not quickly replaced, she will overload and self-destruct. When she is reformatted into a sprite, she has a normal face rather than masks and her limitless power is lost along with them.